Boys:Girls
by lightwavesurfer
Summary: A crackfic when all members of µ's experience a day when they become a boy. A genderbent µ's.


_I don't own Love Live._

 _There'll be slight crush and a poke of romance in it._

* * *

When Honoka turned to a boy, she ran around the school grounds to show everyone her new form.

"Look guys! I have muscles!" she hollered to the bunch of girls in the hallways, unbuttoning his shirt and showing everyone his abs.

The girls, used not to have any boys roaming around them, let out a loud screech and hauled their asses far away from the leader of µ's.

Knowing how much ruckus she had caused, the other student council members finally had enough of Honoka's antics and decided to canvass the school ground.

"Honoka!" Umi's voice hollered as she entered the swimming hall; amber eyes scanned the empty space. "Honoka, I know you're in there!"

The water was gleaming under the sunlight as Umi stepped closer to the edge of the pool, completely focused with her task of finding Honoka, and too oblivious to realize that someone was creeping on her from behind.

"Honoka?" Umi called again with a smaller voice, eyes squinting as she stared into the pool. "Hono—ACK!"

Her screams muffled as her body landed into the pool. Umi moved her limbs frantically to push herself out from the water until she felt someone's arm circling around her waist and guided her to the surface.

"HONOKA!" Umi yelled, thoroughly furious as well as panicked at the sudden phobia of water. She hit Honoka hard on the chest, "I might drowned, you idiot!"

"Sorry Umi-chan. I just want to give you a little surprise," Honoka answered, seemingly unable to hold her laughter.

The scathing insult that's already loaded on the tip of her tongue quickly evaporated as she realized how close she was with Honoka. The latter's arm was on her waist, hugging her and keeping her close. Their foreheads touched, bodies pressed too close for comfort, and as she looked up, Umi could see how thick Honoka's lashes were.

"You're too close…" her voice came out as a weak whisper as she turned her face sideways.

Honoka's eyes softened at the sight of a wet and flustered Sonoda Umi. Keeping both of them steady, Honoka wiped Umi's wet bangs from her forehead.

"You're so cute like this, Umi-chan."

"Don't sweet-talk me."

Honoka chuckled, leaning closer to Umi. Hot breath caressed her ear and Umi instinctively pressed her body closer to Honoka.

Honoka pressed her lips on the side of Umi's mouth in a slow, gentle kiss. Pulling back, Honoka had her mouth beside Umi's ear.

"Keep this as a secret from Kotori-chan, okay?"

#

Kotori was a charming boy. With her white apron, she made a lot of girls swoon with her charm as she baked cookies in Home Economic class. Her courteous nature also helped her scoring points when some of the students asked for her help.

"Remember, just add a bit of vanilla essence for extra goodness and you're good to go," she answered with her signature smile.

The girls squealed before bowing their thanks to Kotori, which Kotori replied with a heartfelt wave of her hand.

"You know," Honoka quipped when they walked home after they're done with student council matters, "maybe we should open a host club. You're too good at this."

"Really? I'm just doing what I always do."

"That's the point," Honoka sighed as she stepped down the stairs. "You're using your Minalinsky legendary skills. Nobody's immune to that."

Kotori blushed at the statement. "I really don't need you to remind me about that, Honoka-chan."

When they were about to cross the street, Kotori instinctively grabbed Honoka's hand and quickly crossed the street. She was too preoccupied with her surroundings and missed the deep red on Honoka's cheeks.

"Really," Honoka muttered under her breath, blue eyes stared down to the locked hands, "you're too good at this."

#

When it was Umi's turn to become a boy, she appeared in a neat suit, slicked back hair, and clean shaven face. Her cool aura and elegance had more than a half population of Otonokizaka instantly fell in love with her. And Umi didn't seem too pleased because the girls were following her almost everywhere, even to the archery hall where Umi falsely thought she would get some alone time.

Their pawing and purring quickly got to her nerves and she already missed her shot five times.

"They really bothered you, didn't they?"

Umi saw Maki standing near the door, twirling her hair with uneasy expression. The distressed girl almost had a breakdown and seeing Maki here was like a miracle in disguise.

"You will know how it feels when it's your turn." Putting her bow, Umi took a towel to wipe sweats off her forehead. "Care to tell me why you're here?"

"I lost my way," she quickly lied. There was no way in hell she would tell Umi that she's the one who told those girls to leave the archery hall. "And I remember that you're still a member of archery club, so I—uh… thought you'd be here."

Umi's brows knitted, partly in confusion but actually very amused.

Noticing how Umi was looking at her, Maki's blush deepened. "A-and I forgot my way back. So…" Maki glanced at Umi as she pondered her next sentence _and_ tried not to embarrass herself more than she already was. "Help me. Please?"

Unfortunately, Umi could easily saw her lies and smiled in return. "You don't need to lie. I know why you're here." Gathering her things, Umi walked to Maki, missing the slight tremor on the girl's frame as she put her hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Let's go back."

Maki pouted, cheeks began to turn red. Fingers gripping the edge of Umi's hakama, Maki nodded curtly.

"Okay."

#

The docile, stuttering, shy Hanayo was nowhere near those when it's her turn to change.

When she's not hogging the computer and screaming over idols, she would spend her days in a restaurant to eat three bowls of rice or buying idol merchandises like any hardcore fans out there.

And when one day Hanayo brought a huge onigiri to the clubroom and chomped on it happily, the other first years could only sigh in understanding.

"She doesn't change at all, does she?" Maki commented with a solemn smile.

Rin giggled without looking away from happy Hanayo. "I love this side of Kayo-chin too. I think Kayo-chin, be it a girl or a boy, is always the same cute Kayo-chin I know nya~"

Maki sighed. There's no way she would argue to that.

#

"How many times I should tell you? Do your uniform properly!" Maki scolded as she stood in front of Rin to tighten the knot of Rin's tie. "Really, don't you have any mirrors back home?"

Rin scratched her cheeks with a sheepish smile. "Sorry Maki-chan. I woke up late."

Maki craned her neck up to look at Rin's face. It was Rin's turn to change and as boy, Rin had grown about ten inches taller than Maki. Noting the redhead's stare, Rin looked down in retaliation and flashed a toothy grin.

"Oh, now that Rin is taller than Maki-chan, Rin can see that Maki-chan is really cute up close!" the energetic girl said in the most innocent manner, easily missing the impact she had on the girl.

"Wh-what are you saying!?" Maki quickly stepped back and almost tripped on her heels. "You're not making any sense, Rin!"

The harsh comment only ticked Rin more and she quickly followed Maki through the hallways. "Oh? Did Maki-chan embarrassed? "

"I don't understand what you're saying and stop bothering me!"

Rin chuckled and, in Rin's easygoing style, she hugged Maki from behind and did a little twirl while holding the squealing girl in her arms.

"Rin! What the heck you're doing?"

Rin stopped spinning but her embrace on Maki was still firm and Maki realized that Rin was a warm hugger. It felt… pleasant.

"Hehehe sorry about that," Rin laughed, completely ignoring Maki's glare. "But Maki-chan looks so very happy nya~"

Maki snorted and walked off. And when she made sure that Rin couldn't see her face, she let out a small smile.

What an idiot.

#

Maki was more uncomfortable by the change and she was more than happy to show the world that she despised it. Maki, just like Umi, was so smooth and cool and despite her aloofness, the girls seemed to have a crush on her even if they didn't blatantly admit it. They would stutter and awkward around her and in turn it just irritated Maki even more.

And of course Umi was there to console her, slightly pitying the poor redhead for becoming the receiving end of unwanted attention.

"Music room. Can you be more creative in choosing your hiding place, Maki?" Umi asked when she found Maki hiding in the music room.

"The other places are hot zones full with monsters. And this is the only save point I have in this dungeon."

Umi rolled her eyes. For someone who didn't talk much, Maki sure had a broad range of vocabulary. Maybe she should ask Maki to make lyrics in the near future.

"It'll be over in a week. Don't worry."

Maki's answer was a frustrated grumble. "I know I'm a hot guy, but it doesn't mean it's okay to purr all over me! It's just for a week and I'll return to normal again. No big deal, right?"

Umi approached Maki and plopped next to the sulking girl, her arm found the latter's shoulder in an attempt to soothe her. It worked well. Maki could feel her nerves slowly cooling down, replaced by a numbing exhaustion. She let out a sigh and rested her head on Umi's lap, her body lying down comfortably on the chair.

"I'm glad you're here," she mumbled, enjoying the therapeutic sensation as Umi gently massaging her scalp. "We share the same pain and comforting each other is what comrades do."

Umi chuckled. "You can be quite talk-active when you really want to eh Maki?"

Maki opened one eye. She reached out a hand that landed right on Umi's lips. The tip of her thumb gently caressed the plump flesh, seemingly lost on it.

"Ridiculous," Maki surmised without letting her eyes wander from Umi, "I only talk-active when that person attracts me."

Umi blinked, surprised at the blunt statement. One look at Maki, Umi almost shivered at the intensity of Maki's eyes.

"You're not making any sense."

"Am I?" Maki stated, nonchalant. She raised her arms, burying her fingers on Umi's hair, pulling her close.

Realizing what Maki's going to do, Umi quickly placed her hand on Maki's mouth to prevent their lips from meeting. "Wh-what? Now?"

"Yes, now. I need a morale boost, remember?"

"You're still arrogant as ever, aren't you Maki?"

"And you love me for it," she replied with a shrug. "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

She attempted to look composed but it quickly shattered when Maki easily claimed her lips.

Umi sighed to the kiss. Maki could be so demanding sometimes.

#

"Hanayo?"

That voice was familiar and once Hanayo turned around—oh, it's Nico; shit, it's Nico. Her mind tinkered for an excuse. She knew Nico and used to have the third year hanging around her. But Nico was a boy now, and Hanayo was never calm when she's around boys.

"O-oh! Hello, Nico-ch—uh Nico-kun!"

"What's with the stutter? You're like this two weeks ago," Nico sneered as she slung her bag over her now broad shoulder. Her ruby eyes turned to look at Hanayo. "Are you here alone?"

"U-um, yeah! Just had something to do back in the class. Rin already went home," Hanayo acknowledged with a small smile as she looked at the already dark sky. "How about you?"

"Me? I just finished posting my pictures to my blog so the world knows how attractive I am with this look," Nico boasted with a smug smile.

"Eh? Isn't dangerous?"

Nico shook her finger. "Wrong, Hanayo. Fans love this kind of stunt," she said with a smirk on her face. "The idea of the ever-changing entertainer, the other side of the great Yazawa Nico who can pull the look of flower boys…"

Hanayo swore she could see that Nico was obviously pleased with herself now.

"Girls crossdressing are so… _moe!"_

Hanayo blinked. Unable to say anything at the third year's antics. Totally at loss of words.

"I think I just go home now. It's dark and my parents aren't home so…"

At that, Nico quickly forgot her embarrassing speech and looked at Hanayo, who was already ten feet away from her. "So you're home alone?"

"Yeah. It's okay. I'm used to be alone. I'm gonna make a quick stop in the minimarket to buy some dinner."

Hanayo regretted her decision to tell Nico that. The senior's worried face was troublesome.

"Maybe I should come with you," Nico suggested as she strode to Hanayo's side.

"And what are you going to do?"

"Cook you dinner, obviously. I bet you're just going to buy onigiri box again."

"No it's fine!" Hanayo screeched. The idea of having a boy visiting her house was more than enough to make her faint. "You have your sisters waiting for you. A-and you're a b-boy now. You said it yourself that an idol should never bring boys to her house! That idols should be pure!"

Nico looked bemused at Hanayo's sudden outburst. One look at the girl's red face, Nico was sure that Hanayo was this close from having a mental breakdown.

She flicked her hair. "My mom's home and she asked me to have fun. So I'll do what she said: having fun."

"B-but—"

"You know me, right Hanayo?"

A quick nod.

"You know me and understand I'm not going to do anything weird to you, right?"

Hanayo nodded again.

"And what you said there only applied if we're dating. And we don't date each other, so it's not going to be a problem."

Hanayo nodded; only this time was more slowly.

"So come on then. We can't stand here all night!" Nico finished and took Hanayo's hand in hers, completely missing the red blush on Hanayo's cheeks.

#

Nozomi, as anybody could easily guess, had it easy when it's her time to change. By the second day of her boyhood, Nozomi had collected nine random girls' numbers, dating three girls while breaking other two, and became a cause of three catfights.

"Oh look who's coming," Nico sneered at Nozomi, who entered the clubroom with a huge smile on her face. "Enjoying your date, _Toujou-kun_?"

"Oh my, Nicocchi. Don't tell me you're jealous?"

Nico's answer was an aggravated snort. Who wouldn't? Nozomi was the most successful in her boyhood compared to everyone else and of course it did some damage to Nico's pride.

"I'm a girl, Nicocchi. And as a pure maiden myself, I know what girls want to hear and what they want me to do. Girls like mysterious boys alright, but being a gentleman is what they really adore."

Nico gave a condescending look. "And you're telling me that you're a gentleman?"

"It has to be seen to believe." Nozomi grinned as she put her chin on her palm, thoroughly enjoying what she'd say next, "wanna go on a date with me?"

#

Eli was the last one to change. The other eight girls decided to take a visit to her house to give Eli advices and moral support to make the blonde feel less miserable. And so here they were, standing in front of Ayase's door in a hot Sunday morning. Honoka pressed the bell and soon after that, Alisa's voice crackled from the intercom.

"Alisa-chan? Is your sister home?"

" _Oh Honoka-san? Yes. Onee-chan is inside._ "

"Is she alright?"

The girls held their breaths at Alisa's silence.

" _She's… fine, I guess. Too fine."_ Another pause, _"I'll open the door for you. Hang on a sec."_

Not long after that, pale blue eyes appeared from behind the door. Alisa greeted her seniors with an uneasy smile. There was a streak of redness on her cheeks. "Good morning everyone. Please come in. Onee-chan is inside."

The girls sauntered to the living room when Honoka suddenly stopped midway, making the other girls bumped onto each other.

"Oi Honoka! Why did you—oh crap…"

Ayase Eli was in the living room, wearing gray sweatpants and nothing to cover her torso, and in the middle of cleaning the window. It wasn't a secret that Eli had the best body compared to other members and now when the transformation finally took over, Eli was looking damn good. Eight pairs of eyes were fixed at the slow revealing of Eli's sexy back as she stretched out to reach the high part of window. Lean, practiced muscles, courtesy of her ballet training, flexing in a slow, delicious rhythm in accordance to Eli's smooth movement. And when Eli turned around, everyone had their eyes fixed on the blonde's prominent hipbones. That sweatpants Eli was currently wearing was hugging low at her hips, leaving the girls' imagination run wild.

"Um, guys?" Eli queried at her stupefied groupmates.

Receiving no answer, Eli resorted clapping her hands. Eight glazed eyes finally snapped out their reveries and hurriedly staring at anything but the perfection who went by the name Ayase Eli.

"G-good morning, Eli-chan," Honoka's voice was an octave higher as she greeted Eli and looking torn between embarrassment and aroused. "Y-you look busy."

Eli answered with a smile. "Not really. You came here early. Is there anything I can help you?"

Seeing Eli's smile did something bad to Honoka's ability to speak. She opened her mouth and made weird noises as answers—and prompting Nozomi to talk on her behalf.

"We're here to cheer on you, Elicchi. And also giving you advice when you're on your boyhood but…" Nozomi's eyes shamelessly traveling down the length of Eli's firm body and ending on the blonde's navel. "I think you don't need any advice."

"Oh that," Eli replied as she stretched out to undo the knots on her back. Thanks to her denseness, she didn't realize that her action had cranked up the temperature inside the room, unintentionally affecting the girls with her accidental sexiness. "You don't need to worry about it. I saw all of you doing cool things and I kind of looking forward to it actually."

Nozomi didn't listen to any of Eli's words and her eyes weren't even looking at Eli's face. "Hmm. Yeah. We're also looking forward to it."

Alisa was quietly watching the conversation and she almost pulled her hair in frustration at how dense her sister was. Finally having enough of this idiocy, Alisa stomped her way to the living room, bumping at gaping Rin in the process, and dragged Eli by the hand.

"Alisa!? What are you—"

"Why don't you find something to wear, onee-chan?"

"But it's hot."

Eli's reasoning went dead at Alisa's threatening glare. "Wear. Some. Clothes!"

She watched her sister retreating to the room, silently praying that she didn't share her sister's cluelessness. Finally letting out the breath she had been holding, Alisa returned to the living room to greet the guests.

"Please have a seat. I'll bring some juice for you."

She was about to make her way to the kitchen when Nozomi finally spoke.

"That's too damn hot."

The other seven nodded in agreement.

Alisa sighed. Today's going to be a long day.


End file.
